


Don't you know? I adore you.

by TransientDreamsofAGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is the responsible one, Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, Cold Weather, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Feelings, Fluff, Giving someone your jacket is a sign of love, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I have finals to be studying for what am I doing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Akaashi Keiji, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, This was entirely based on an instagram post, Wholesome content only you brats, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransientDreamsofAGirl/pseuds/TransientDreamsofAGirl
Summary: Akaashi has made the mistake of forgetting his jacket one bitterly cold winter day. Luckily, Bokuto is more than happy to offer his. Neither of them could have expected how this single act was the first domino to fall that led to the inevitable.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Don't you know? I adore you.

**Author's Note:**

> BokuAka are my comfort characters and I love them and they make me happy. Therefore, my target audience is me but if you enjoy this story too then that's a bonus :)

Akaashi’s sneakers squeaked against the polyurethane floor, arms laden down with the steel side beams as he crossed the gym towards the storage closet. He could hear the distinct thud of a ball against the opposite wall that signaled how his captain had once again gotten distracted. “Bokuto-san!” Akaashi’s voice had an edge of warning to it as he reentered the gymnasium. The black and white-grey haired boy froze where he was poised to jump again. “Sorry, Akaashi.” He sheepishly tossed the volleyball back into the cart. “Go ahead and get changed. I’ll finish up.” It didn’t take long for him to collect the extra balls scattered about the gym – the one’s Bokuto was supposed to have been collecting – and return them to their rightful place. Wheeling the cart into the storage room, Akaashi shut the doors and headed for the locker rooms. He changed quickly, feeling the familiar twinge of soreness developing in his shoulders and calves. 

Meanwhile, Bokuto stood under the portal by the entrance; hands in his pockets as he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. Tiny white specks slowly drifted down from the sky, glittering under the artificial lights outside the gym. Exhaling out a puff of warm air, he giddily watched it form a small cloud before rapidly fading away. Ten points in a row! His limbs were still buzzing from the thrill of it. Of course, he had to accredit Akaashi’s flawless sets that allowed for him to get the right speeds and angles in the first place. Yes, if it weren’t for Akaashi… The snow had thickened into indistinguishable flurries of white, falling faster now and sticking to the ground. Hopefully Akaashi would be out soon. Bokuto didn’t mind the chill so much as he didn’t want to end up walking through ankle deep snow in his sneakers. They’d take forever to dry, and he didn’t like his other pair quite as much. Still, Bokuto would wade through three feet of snow as long as it was Akaashi who he was doing it with. 

Hearing a heavy bang, Bokuto turned to discover Akaashi had already turned out the lights in the gym and was working on locking up the doors. Akaashi pocketed the keys and faced Bokuto. Blue eyes shifted beyond him and Akaashi frowned. The vice-captain made a small, disgruntled noise as he brushed past Bokuto, stepping out from under the portal and into the snowfall. Bokuto watched his friend trek onwards for a few seconds and wondered what was bothering him. Abruptly, he noticed that Akaashi had nothing more than his polyester team jacket on. “Akaashi, where’s your coat?” Bokuto asked as moved to follow. “I forgot it.” Akaashi replied, not pausing in his unusually swift gait. “That’s unlike you.” Bokuto commented as he lengthened his stride in order to catch up. “M’hm.” Akaashi offered a slight acknowledgement of the statement. 

In truth, it _was_ unlike him. Normally, Akaashi was more mindful of these things and would have been sure to bring a coat today. He had even checked the weather report the night before and known that snowy conditions were to be expected. Only, he’d been so intensely focused on ensuring that he was prepared for the mathematics quiz he had this morning that he didn’t grab it on his way out. Since the moment he stepped into school and realized his mistake, he had been dreading the walk home ever since. The extra stress hadn’t even been worth it, seeing as he had gotten full marks. Curse his maddening habit of overthinking. A tremor passed through him, causing Akaashi’s frown to deepen as he wrapped his arms tightly around himself, wishing that he could physically hold in the heat. This chill was going to give him a cold, something he couldn’t afford. He can’t get sick now. Bokuto-san needed his setter in top shape. Akaashi would simply have to walk home a bit faster. Some hot ginger tea as soon as he arrived at home would surely do him some good as well. The black asphalt of the street was almost entirely covered by a blanket of white by now. It gathered in clumps in his eyelashes and was a bitter frost against his skin. Tightening his jaw, Akaashi feebly attempted to stop his teeth from chattering. 

His inner monologue was interrupted by the sensation of something warm settling across his shoulders. Halting his steps, Akaashi turned his head to find Bokuto standing at his side, smiling brightly. Evidently, he had taken off his coat, which was now residing over top of Akaashi’s thin Fukurodani jacket. “What are you-” Akaashi began to question but Bokuto was already marching onward, bouncing with each stride. The snow that settled on his head melted into his hair, causing it to flatten down from its typical spiky style. “Bokuto-san!” Akaashi called as he followed behind. “Hm?” Bokuto cheerfully hummed as he tilted his head so far backwards he was practically looking at Akaashi upside down. He slowed down until his friend had rejoined him. “You shouldn’t have taken your coat off, you’ll catch a cold.” Akaashi started to shrug off the – regrettably comfortable and significantly warmer – extra layer when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. “What kind of senpai would I be if I let you give that back?” Bokuto grinned, shoulders rolled back to bring him to his full height, albeit only two inches taller than Akaashi was. At this point, Bokuto’s striped hair was completely flat against his head. Akaashi cold make out individual snowflakes stuck to the strands of hair hanging just above Bokuto’s warm golden eyes. 

As his kohai stared back at him, Bokuto observed the faint pink tinge that had developed across his nose and over his cheeks. If he wasn’t so accustomed to Akaashi’s stoic nature, he might have suspected the coloration was a blush. Instead, he thought the cold night air must’ve been to blame. Best then to get out of this weather as soon as possible. “Well come on! It’s freezing!” Bokuto seized Akaashi’s wrist and tugged him along. 

There was a slight jolt in Akaashi’s chest when Bokuto’s fingers encircled in his wrist. His hand was so warm. The coat draped over his shoulders was loose and a bit baggy. As he thought about how large the jacket was on him, Akaashi realized Bokuto’s shoulders must have been even broader than he had realized. 

Powdery snow scattered to the sides as Bokuto and Akaashi plodded through it, their footprints vanishing almost as quickly as they appeared. Cold air nipped at Akaashi’s skin in the absence of the hand holding onto him. Bokuto had let go now that they’d arrived at the spot where they greeted each other every morning, and bid one another goodbye each evening. Akaashi once again shuffled his shoulders to dislodge the garment, but Bokuto stubbornly shook his head to stop him. “Your house is a bit further on than mine.” He smiled. Akaashi opened his mouth to object, but Bokuto beat him to it. “Don’t worry, I’m not even cold!” Bokuto waved off Akaashi’s look of protest. The deep crimson tinge on the tips of his ears and the slight shake of his hands was evidence that Bokuto was freezing, regardless of how earnestly he denied it. Unfortunately, Akaashi didn’t have a chance to point this out in a counter-argument, seeing as Bokuto was already backing away. Akaashi watched him, waving exuberantly the entire time, until he disappeared around the street corner. Fingers clutching at the collar, Akaashi pulled Bokuto’s coat tighter around himself and turned towards home. 

Akaashi stepped out of his shoes one at a time, releasing his hold on Bokuto’s jacket for the first time only to tap the sneakers together in order to discard the clumps of snow that clung to the toes before setting them aside. He let out a breath of relief upon entering the wonderfully warm house. Akaashi’s feet made no sound as he climbed the stairs, walked down the hall and entered his bedroom. The volleyball keychain on his bag quietly clinked against the metal leg of his desk as he set it down on the floor. Reaching up, Akaashi pulled the coat free from his shoulders intending to lay it over the chair back. He hesitated, holding it in his hands and stared at it for a moment. The fabric swished as he deliberately placed it where he wouldn’t forget about it. 

Moving downstairs, Akaashi could still feel the cold lingering in his extremities. Tea was sounding better and better by the second. The metal teapot glinted beneath the kitchen lights as he set it in the sink and began to fill it up with water. Bokuto-san, equal parts kind and stubborn. He must’ve been miserable from the chill, and yet, he adamantly refused Akaashi’s every attempt to return the coat. He wouldn’t even admit he was turning into a human-popsicle, determined to convince Akaashi otherwise even in spite of the obvious. Feeling water splash against his fingers, Akaashi realized water was running over the rim and hurriedly shut off the faucet. 

Jogging up the stairs two at a time, Akaashi grabbed his glasses from where they sat on his desk and unzipped his bag, pulling out the folder where he kept his homework organized by subject and due date. He was preparing to head back downstairs when he stopped and stared at the coat lying on his chair one more time. He grabbed his phone. 

The stove clicked as Akaashi lit it with one hand, his other hand preoccupied with typing out a text message. 

To: Bokuto-san

_“Did you make it home alright?”_

Message sent, Akaashi pocketed his phone and settled down at the kitchen table to wait. It wasn’t long before the teapot gave its tell-tale whistle. Steam rose up as hot water poured over the tea leaves. Akaashi lifted his glasses away from the bridge of his nose so they wouldn’t fog. The table buzzed, sourced back to the cell phone lying on top of it. He read the reply while cupping his hands around the blissfully warm drink. 

From: Bokuto-san

_“Just fine! ;)”_

His slim fingers started to type out another message, but he stopped before finishing it. Akaashi put the phone down and stared down at his own murky reflection in his tea. There was no need to tell his senpai what to do. Bokuto had the sense to take care of himself… Right? No. No, he didn’t. Bokuto often couldn’t even fix his uniform tie properly without Akaashi’s help. He had probably arrived at home, tossed his book bag aside, and flopped right into bed. 

To: Bokuto-san

_“Brew yourself some tea and dry your hair so you don’t catch a chill before bed.”_

Akaashi relaxed at the sight of the green checkmark which indicated the message had been sent. Reaching for the folder across the table, he sensibly ignored the buzz of his phone. Now was the time to focus on the assignments that needed completing, especially considering that Akaashi had no desire to stay up late working on them. 

An hour later, Akaashi had risen from his chair shuffling the papers neatly back into the folder. Slipping his phone in his pocket, he moved about the kitchen, collecting dishes and depositing them in the sink. Once everything was washed and dried, he returned at last to his room. Placing his glasses in their case, Akaashi reached for the charging cord. It wasn’t until the screen of his phone illuminated as he plugged it in that Akaashi recalled Bokuto had replied. 

**Bokuto-san**

_1 Message_

Akaashi opened message and read. 

_“Yes, mom. I will.”_

With an indignant sniff, Akaashi set the phone face down on the desk and leaned forward to turn out the light. Slipping under the covers, he lay flat on his back, staring up at the darkened ceiling of his bedroom. After five minutes without so much as the slightest heaviness in his eyelids, Akaashi rolled to his side and very nearly jumped out of his skin, startled by the unfamiliar shape in the corner of the room. Instantly, he felt irritated by his reaction. It was only Bokuto’s coat on the back of his chair. Reminded of the sensation of it being placed on his shoulders and recalling the image of Bokuto’s heartening smile, Akaashi found himself wanting to go get it. His stomach gave a slight turn at the thought. _“Don’t be ridiculous.”_ Akaashi chided himself, rolling onto his opposite side.

Despite having resolutely kept his eyes closed, sleep did not come to Akaashi. With a huff, the boy opened his eyes and sat upright. After three seconds contemplation, he was on his feet and reaching for the coat before crawling back under the covers. Akaashi laid the coat beside him, one hand resting on top of it and closed his eyes. This time, when he closed his eyes, the drifting sensation of sleep was immediate and his final thought was

_“Goodnight, Bokuto-san.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this whole thing spawned from an Instagram post I saw about how what if Akaashi's oversized jersey is actually Bokuto's, and it reminded me of the person-giving-their-significant-other-their-jacket-trope that I think is super cute, and my brain just sort of zeroed in on it. So anyway, I have my first two finals tomorrow, but I spent the entire day writing this instead. I have no regrets. It might be trash, but it's trash that made me happy for a few hours so I guess it's worth it.


End file.
